Swan Or Not
by psychovampirefreak
Summary: Bella has many secrets which are about to be exposed. How will pack deal with Bella now?
1. Chapter 1

Swan Or Not

Chapter 1

Bella POV

As I slowly walk across the Black's back yard to the four figures that stood at the edge of the woods, I noticed one of them to be Sam Uley; the arrogant fuck that not only found me in the woods when fucktard of boyfriend dumped my ass but also the supposed leader of the La Push gang.

"What did you do to him?" I shouted at Uley.

"What did we do? What did you do?" the man next to Uley shouted.

"I did nothing. He didn't want this." I yelled toward this mysterious man.

He just turn toward my direction practically eye-fucking me and began to laugh. What the fuck is he high? I had finally had enough stepping forward I struck the bastard as hard as I could. It shut him up but then he began to shake.

"Bella you need to step back." Uley shouted to me.

I stepped back a couple of feet only to trip over a log falling onto my ass. I finally looked up and my eyes met his and for some fucked up logical reason I couldn't hate him. Just then I heard someone shout my name. I turned to see who it was to find Jacob my so called best friend glaring at me pissed off.

"Isabella Marie, I fucken told you not to show your ass on the res!" Jacob yelled.

"That's interesting considering I haven't talk to you since we went to the movies. It was Billy that told me my ass wasn't wanted on the res. You know what I came here find out from you if it was true. Guess what? You just proved it! You can't restrict me from the res Jacob and you damn well know why. So you can take your fucked up excuses and shove them up your ass or I'll do it for you." I screamed at Jacob.

I turned around and stomped off to my truck; as I pulled out of the Black's driveway I felt the tears slowly roll down my cheeks. What the hell is going on? I need to go see my father. So I decided to call to see if he was home.

"Hello, Call residence" I heard my dad say.

"Daddy…_sniffle_…are you…home?" I asked

"Isa, what's wrong?" My dad asked.

"The Black's say I'm not allowed on the res. If I'm not allowed how can I visit you, mamma and Emmy?" I stuttered.

"Billy did what?' Dad shouted. 'Come to the house we have things to discuss." Dad told me.


	2. Chapter 2

Swan Or Not

Chapter 2

Garrett POV

I could not believe the phone call I just received from my little girl. I don't know what Billy thinks he is doing. I quickly picked up the phone and called Harry Clearwater.

"Hello" Harry said.

"Harry its Garrett Call. I'm calling to find out why Bella is no longer allowed on the res?" I asked.

"Garrett, for one she is a pale-face and two she is nosing around in things she doesn't understand." Harry told me.

"Well that is unexceptable…" I started to say.

"And why is that Call?" Harry spat.

"Harry…Bella is my daughter." I said with a sigh.

"WHAT!" Harry shouted.

"How is that possible? She is Charlie and Renee Swan's daughter." Harry muttered.

"Bella is mine and Kate's daughter and Embry's little sister. We gave her up for adoption when she was born and kept in touch with her through the open adoption. Seriously, didn't you find it weird that Bella refers to them as Charlie and Renee?" I explained.

"I think we need to speak to all parties involved. Can you and your family come to the meeting hall in about an hour?" Harry asked.

"Sure Harry will do. I'll also ask Charlie to come as well. Later" I said then hung up the phone. Quickly phoned Charlie to come down to La Push to the meeting hall.

Just then Bella came running in the house. She jumped into my lap and buried her face into my chest. I began to rock her and rub her back as she slowly began to calm down.

Harry POV

Holy shit this is not good. Bella Swan is NOT a Swan but a Call. Everyone on the res knows not mess with the Calls. Calls come from the Makah Res and have a legend naming them Guardians of the Nature. Not to mention how their rep surpasses the damn Italian mafia with Garrett Call as the leader. Might as well get this over with.

"Billy, I need you and Old Quil to come to the meeting hall." I told him.

"Why? What happened?" Billy asked concerned.

"Um…it would be better to do this there so I don't have to explain fifty times. Oh and ask Sam and the pack as well." I said with a quick goodbye and hung up.

This is going to be a long day.

***Skip to council meeting***

Old Quil POV

Now I'm confused why is Charlie Swan and Bella Swan present; not to mention the Calls.

"Why has this meeting been called and why are the Calls and Swans present?" I questioned.

I noticed Billy fidgetting and staring at the Calls in shock.

"I asked Harry to call this meeting to find out why Bella is not permitted on the Res." Garrett announced.

"With all due respect Mr. Call, I don't see how it concerns you or your family; if anything it concerns Charlie." Billy stated.

"Well might as well take your respect and shove it…" Bella started to shout.

"Isa, control yourself now." Garrett barked out.

"They have no right…" Bella whined.

Garrett got up and grabbed Bella by the arm and took her the nearest corner and told her to stay put till he called her.

"Gentlemen I'm sorry for Isa behavior. She knows not to act like that at a council meeting." Garrett apologized.

"Mr. Call I'm confused here. Why are you punishing Bella Swan?" I asked.

"Well see this is why we are here. Bella can not be restricted from coming to the res." Charlie stated.

"Why is that?" Sam asked.

Mrs. Call look at all of us then looked to her husband. Something passed between them as if she to ask permission to speak. Which was confirmed with a sharp nod of the head and turned back to us.

"The reason is Charlie Swan and Renee Dwyer is Isabella's adopted father and mother. We, Garrett and I are Isabella's biological parents. We have had an open adoption with the Swans so we could be part of her life. If you won't permit Isabella to come on the res we will take it to court." Kate announced.

Billy POV

What! How can that be? Bella is a Call not a Swan. That means Embry is Bella's brother and Sam and Jared cousin. Shit so not good.

"She our cousin!" Sam and Jared shouted together.

"What the fuck? Isabella Marie why didn't you ever tell me you were a Call?" Jacob yelled as he began to shake.

Bella turned around and silently waiting for Garrett to reach her eyes. Bella has never been so respectable and well mannered. With a quick nod Bella slowly approached Jacob.

"Jake, I was obeying my father's wishes as to who I was. No one on this res knew except my parents and brother. In the future I would refrain from using my full name." Bella declared with sly smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

Swan Or Not

Chapter 3

Paul POV

We just phased back and coming out of the woods behind the Black's house. Suddenly Bella-leech-loving-bitch-Swan came charging at us. All I remember is her blame us for Jacob not wanting in I quote 'this'. Yea like we wanted it as well. Then the damn bitch slaps me which pisses me off and of course I begin to shake. All it took is for her look up and our eyes met. Bella is my world now even though she is a bitch *flinch* to me. Shit I cause myself pain everytime I utter a damn word against the bit..girl. Next thing I know she opens a can of whoop ass on Jacob which sends us all howling with laughter. Jacob just had to push her causing me to growl but also Bella to walk away with tears running down her creamy white cheeks.

"Did you just do what I think you did?" Jared said laughing.

"What the fuck Jacob?" I yelled.

"Boys come here. We need to talk." Billy yelled.

Billy POV

I'm concerned with the phone call I just from Harry. I know there is something up but as to what I do not know. I noticed the pack outside along with Bella Swan, daughter of my long time friend Charlie, who I've known since I was 5 years old. Looks like Bella stubbornness has struck again.

"Guys I just received an urgent phone call from Harry Clearwater. We have to go to the meeting hall. The meeting is in an hour." I announced.

"Sir, I imprinted today." Paul told me.

"Who Paul?" I questioned him.

"Bella Swan" I heard him mumble.

Oh shit Charlie is not going to like that. Damn it I thought I could keep Bella away form this after we got the leeches to leave. Well let's get this meeting over with.

***Skip to Council Meeting***

Sam POV

What in the hell are the Swans and Calls doing here? Harry should have mentioned this to Billy. I'm fucken Alpha yet they never give me the info I need to prepare my pack. I'm watching as Billy begins to squirm as Garrett glares at him. What is this about? Is Garrett punishing Bella? Damn I thought my folks were strict. HOLY SHIT! Bella is Garrett and Kate's daughter damn she has it bad. Embry is my cousin and I know how he was raised. Wait a minute...

_**Pack Thoughts**_

_Bella's my cousin~Sam_

_She's my baby cousin~Jared_

_Bel...Bella is related to Embry. Oh fuck I'm screwed.~Paul_

_Oh shit this is funny~Quil_

_I don't think so Bella is mine~Jacob_

Jacob POV

This can't be happening. She lied to me and she will PAY!

"Sam, I need to run and clear my mind for a bit." I told Sam and nodded in agreement.

Paul POV

I wonder if Bella will except the imprint. I need her to just like the air I breathe. I asked Sam to walk over with me to help me explain even though Harry was with Garrett. Here goes nothing...

"Harry and Garrett can I talk to you for a second?" I asked.

"Harry I imprinted on Bella and I wanted to tell you Garrett since you are her father." I told them both.

"Congrats Paul" Harry said.

"Son, first I will say welcome to the family. Now our family is run different then this tribe. Bella will except the imprint and she knows of shifters..." Garrett stated before Sam interupted.

"What do you mean your family knows?" Sam shouted.

"I'm from the Makah tribe and Kate is from Quiluete tribe. We know both tribe legends. I'm the Chief of Makah tribe and we are apart of supernatural world as well. I will not say more due to our traditions. Though if you become family you will understand. Go on and tell Bella." Garrett stated to me and Sam.

As we walked away towards Bella, who was next to Embry and Kate. I thought of something.

"Sam do you know what supernatural stuff Garrett was going on about?" I asked.

"Honestly I don't but I think Uncle Garrett will let us in on it now." Sam said hoping that him and Jared would be included.

As we got closer I noticed Embry positioned hisself in front of Kate and Bella almost as if he was waiting for something to strike out and hurt them. Things are definetely different with the Calls.

"Can I talk to Bella?" I asked quickly.

Embry moved forward and motioned for Bella to come forward. She stopped at Embry's side and waited for something.

"You may talk and she will listen. Bella you may answer anything they ask except things regarding this family. Is that understood?" Embry ordered Bella.

"Yes sir" Bella stated.

Then we walked off to let her know about the imprint and shifters.

**A/N:** What do you think? Read & Review


	4. Chapter 4

Swan Or Not

Chapter 4

Jacob POV

Once I left the meeting hall I phased and ran for about two miles. This would be far enough for now till I came up with a plan. I will get what is mine! Imprint be damned.

"YOU ARE MINE ISABELLA!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Hmmm...what to do?

Sam POV

What the hell? Did she call her brother sir? Dude this is so messed up. I guess we need to address the imprint.

"Bella, do you know our tribal legends?" I asked.

"Yes, sir I do. I was taught by mother." Bella said

"That's good, um so you know the Protector legend and Imprint legend then?" I questioned again.

"Yes, sir" Bella replied.

What the hell? Does Uncle Garrett run his family like the military? I slowly shake my head to get rid of those thoughts for now.

"Well Bella they are all true. Paul here want to talk to you as well." I told her.

"What do you mean their true?" Bella said slowly backing up.

Paul POV

Great how do I explain this without sending her running for the hills. Fuck!

"Well Sam, me, and a couple of the other guys are shapeshifters or werewolves. I have been for over a year. The reason I'm telling you is there a thing us werewolves do its called imprinting." I explained.

"That great! You are protectors of your tribe. You must be proud. My only question is, what is imprinting?" Bella asked.

What the hell! She is not even scared. I know Garrett said would accept it. I expected at least some sort of reaction.

"Imprinting is where a wolve finds his soulmate. Its the person that grounds them to the earth and calms the wolf." I told her.

"So you are saying I'm your imprint, right?" Bella whispered.

"Yes, you are and I can't wait to get to know you." I said.

"I know you don't know me but I'm your cousin Sam. I'm also Alpha of this pack." Sam told her.

She nods her head at understanding. Then we remain silent for a few minutes while she thinks. I hope she accepts the imprint.

"Do you accept the imprint?" Sam questioned.

"Yes, yes I do. I would never deny fate, sir." She said in a bored tone.

Yes! She accepts me. Damn where the fuck did my man card go? I'm not going to turn into one those pussy-whipped guys. She going to learn about the real Paul.

"There you are. Father want to see you and the others. Now move!" Embry shouted.

Who the hell pissed in his cheerios this morning?

***An hour earlier***

Embry POV

I was pretty annoyed at that Father let my idiot cousin, Sam and that jackass, Paul talk to Isa. Mother told me there had to be a reason. I knew this of course but I didn't have to like it.

"Em, son go fetch Isa and the other two. We need to fill them in on our family." Father ordered.

"Why do they have a right to know?" I questioned.

"Do NOT question me! NOW GO...oh and make sure your sister doesn't put up a fight to return." Father told me.

"Yes sir." I said before walking off.

Great let's get this over with!


	5. Chapter 5

Swan Or Not

Chapter 5

Bella POV

As we began to walk back I started to think. I just don't understand first Father give permission to talk to Paul and Sam. Now he sends Em to order me back. Dammit I refuse to go till I talk to Sam and Paul more. Just because I know the legends doesn't mean I know what all that comes with the imprint. I suddenly came to a halt.

"Em tell Father we will be there shortly." I told Embry.

"What was that Isa?" Embry demanded.

"I said we will be there shortly." I said defiantly.

Embry POV

I can not believe this. Isa know how Father is, why does she want to push it. Father is already upset with her reaction at the council meeting. When will Isa learn what Father says is law.

"Isa, Father did NOT request you it was an order." I tried to emphases the issue.

Isa just crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. I guess I will have to do this the hard way.

"Fine Isa have it your way." I said as I picked her up and tossed her over my shoulder.

"Come on my father is waiting and he is never a patient man." I told Paul and Sam.

As we walked back I heard Paul and Sam whisper back and forth though I couldn't understand most of it cause someone wouldn't shut up and stop her kicking.

****Back the Meeting Hall****

Jared POV

I watched as Embry left to go get Bella. Uncle Garrett came back and told Harry, Old Quil and I to get the pack to the meeting hall. When Harry asked why. I was shocked at the tone Uncle Garrett used.

"Its time you Elders got your head out of your asses and learn about the world of the supernatural. There are more things that go bump in the night then just shapeshifters and vampires. The sooner you get that through your thick heads the better." Garrett said coolly.

That is when a scream caught all of our attention. It was Bella kicking and screaming for Embry to put her down. We were caught off guard with what happened next.

Third Person POV

Garrett's face became hard and rigid as he stared at the scene before him. Embry just met his father's gaze and froze on the spot.

"ISA HERE NOW!" Garrett ordered.

Embry put Bella down and stepped back. Bella walked towards her father then stopped and stood submissively and whimpered.

"Isa your behavior has been unacceptable this afternoon. Why must you push me?" Garrett reprimanded Bella.

"I'm sor..." Bella started to say.

"I did NOT ask you to speak Isa. Do NOT push me further!" Garrett growled.

Embry and Kate stood submissively while Garrett continued to reprimand Bella. By this time Billy had gathered enough courage to approach Garrett to speak to him.

"Garrett we have gathered the pack and Elders. Can you please explain to us about your family and the supernatural world?" Billy spoke wryly.

"Fine let's begin. What do you know of the Calls and supernatural world?" Garrett asked.

Old Quil POV

How in the hell do we start to explain? Well let get this over with so we can get the details we need.

"As for your family, we know of a legend called Guardians of Nature that has reference to your family. We know your family is highly respectable and feared by several tribes and pale-faces. Now for the supernatural world we only know our legends and that shapeshifters and vampires exist." I explained to Garrett.

"Um I have a question for Bella if that is okay with you, Garrett?" Sam asked.

"Go ahead and ask. Isa you may answer him." Garret said.

"What did you mean earlier today when you spoke to Jacob about him knowing why you can't be band from the res?" Sam asked Bella.

"YOU SAID WHAT ISA?" Garrett yelled.

"I didn't tell him the truth. I lied a bit." Bella stammered.

Garrett POV

Why must my little girl be such a pain in my ass? Lord knows Embry was easier.

"So what was the lie Isa?" I said trying to calm down.

"I might have said that I was related to an Elder and he would not allow the band. I know it was wrong Father but I was desperate. I didn't want you to be disappointed in me for not trying to take care of it myself. It backfired and I was forced to asked for help." Bella huffed.

"I see" I acknowledged.

What am I going to do with my baby girl? I guess I should fill everyone in then.

"Well before we go any further I will tell you about our family. We, the Calls are descendants from..."


	6. Chapter 6

Swan or Not

Chapter 6

Garrett POV

"We, the Calls are descendants from switchers or witch-shifters. We become immortal when reach the age to phase and our powers coming in. Each switcher is able to choose what animal to become depending on the situation. Our powers are a bit more trickier, you see control things of nature. For example; Embry can control the air, plants and prefers to shift into a wolf, Kate because she was marked as my mate can control fire and shift in hawk, I can control the earth, animals and prefer to shift into an eagle, then there is Isa, she can control all five elements and prefers to shift into a white bangel tiger. That is what we are." I explained.

"Now as how my tribe is run. Males are always dominate or alpha within each family unless the father has died and no other males were born into the family then the alpha would be the eldest female. Everything must be approved by the alpha unless the alpha instructs otherwise. Everything outside the family has to run by the alpha chief for the welfare of the tribe. It is old fashion but it works for our tribe. I hope that explains things." I told them.

"As for the supernatural world, I am surprised that Eternal Council hasn't contacted you with having shifters here. The head of EC is Alro usually meets with all new supes. Supes are supernatural beings. As for what's out there well all myths of demons, witches, wizards, sorcerers, goblins, dwarfs, elves, ghosts, and much more exist. The EC just helps keeps peace among the races and keeps the 'humans' unaware of our presence." I said.

As I finished I noticed several shocked faces. Billy shook his head coming out of his stupor.

"Well I thank you for explaining the way of your tribe and why your family is the way they are. As for telling us about the EC I speak for everyone here that we are extremely grateful for informing us." Billy spoke.

I was about to speak again when I seen Isa push Embry. Great now what!

Paul POV

Holy shit! No wonder Embry was always so reformed. Damn my girl is hott. So how do I fit into this family thing. Do I become her alpha? I think I'll ask Garrett later considering Bella just pushed Embry.

"STOP AT ONCE' Bella and Embry stilled. 'WHAT IN THE HELL WERE YOU FIGHTING ABOUT?" Garrett shouted.

"Nothing sir" Bella and Embry said together.

"I BELIEVE I ASKED WHAT WAS GOING ON! NOW EXPLAIN!" Garrett ordered.

"Isa was being childish father. She did not want to come hear and listen to you talk but rather stay in the woods with Paul." Embry spat.

"Father I said no such thing. I only said I wanted more time to speak to Paul about the imprint." Bella spoke with such hatred.

"EMBRY 10 LAPS AROUND LA PUSH THEN BACK HERE TO APOLOGISE. BELLA COME HERE! KNEEL AND FACE AWAY FROM EVERYONE AND YOU APOLOGISE AS WELL WHEN YOUR BROTHER RETURNS. YOU NOT SPEAK TILL I SAY YOU CAN EMBRY AND BELLA." Garrett directed then turned back to us.

"Sorry for their disrespect towards the council." Garrett said.

"It's alright there was no one was disrespected." Old Quil stated.

Damn this just gets more interesting everyday. So that's why I see Embry constantly running around La Push. I wonder what else is used for discipline.

"No, Quil Sr. they were not respectful to council and acted childish." Garrett told him.

"Okay then once Embry comes back we can finish this meeting" Harry announced.

***Back in the woods***

Jacob POV

I have joined Victoria and demanded Bella for myself and in return she could kill Paul. The plan is to lure Bella out into the clearing and have Paul run in to save her. Only thing is Paul will die and Bella well she will be mine to do whatever I want. Just a little bit longer Bella...

**A/N:** Jacob will come to his senses soon. He just missing something that will help right his path.


	7. Chapter 7

Swan Or Not

Chapter 7

Victoria POV

James is dead, D-E-A-D! All because of that weak little bitch. For weeks I've tried to get to that _human_ but I could not get around those damn mutts. Then this week I was contacted by a mutt that wants revenge. He told me his name was Jacob and that he wanted to help. I don't fully trust this imbecile so I called in a favor.

I had talked to Laurent and asked him to scout away to get near this sniveling was yesterday. Laurent said '_I'll be there to scout by tomorrow and let you know something in three days'_ so now all I have to is wait.

Jacob POV

Victoria still hasn't told me the plan. I know we have to lure Bella out into the clearing thus Paul following but she won't give me the details. I figure once I get a hold of Bella and Victoria has killed Paul, I'll kill the leech and take off.

"Who is this Laurent?" I questioned.

"Just someone that owes me a favor and that's all you need to know mutt. Now go watch over the newborns with Riley." Victoria spat.

***Back in La Push***

Quil Sr. POV

Embry had just returned and was now talking to Garrett. Bella still knelt facing the wall till Garrett walked over to her and tapped her twice on the shoulder. Bella rose to her feet without a word and followed her father. Embry and Bella both nodded and then started walking towards us.

"Elders and pack, we are sorry for our interruption..." Embry said.

"And for our rude behavior in your presence." Bella said.

Garrett walked up behind them with Kate just trailing slightly behind. It was like they sensed their father. They parted to give Garrett room and kept their head down in submission. No words were spoken yet their actions spoke volumes.

"Are we able to continue this meeting Garrett?" I asked.

"Yes, I would like to announce Paul and his imprint to my daughter, Bella. Imprinting is different for us so can you explain what imprinting is for you?" Garrett questioned.

Different? I thought all imprinting was the same.

Sam POV

"Imprinting for a wolf in our pack is like love at first sight. Only it is much stronger. All your bonds are cut and only your imprint exists. You feel their emotions and pull when in trouble." I explained.

Now I was curious as to how their imprinting was different. It also explains why Bella asked.

"Our imprinting is like that but the male or dominant female becomes Alpha of the union. The Alpha will mark their mate and any that join will wear the Alpha's mark in a form of a piece of jewelry. So once the bond is sealed Paul will be Bella's Alpha mate and I'm her Chief Alpha and father. This means I will only be able to order those under my roof and the tribe when needed. Paul will then take my place over Bella." Garrett stated in a somber tone.

Damn I thought we had it rough. I looked a Paul, who was just staring wide eyed at Bella, who has still yet to look away from Garrett. Suddenly I see Bella's eyes roll to the back of her head and collapse on the ground. Embry, Kate, and Paul gathered around her. Garrett began to chant in a low almost inaudible tone and gradually became louder. Bella's body began to shake and twist. Then everything stopped.

"What the hell was that?" Paul shouted.

"That was Bella's spirit power showing her a vision." Garrett said.

"Is she alright?" Billy asked.

"Bella will be fine by tomorrow. As for the vision well I tapped into it. There is a red-headed leech after my daughter because the Cullens killed her mate to save Bella. This leech is sending someone to scout in a few days. So If I were you I'd double up on patrols." Garrett announced.

"Thank you for the warning. Do you think I could use Embry to help us?" I asked Garrett.

"Sure, Embry needs the practice. I'm going to take Bella home now to let her rest. Paul if you want you can stop by later." Garrett replied.


End file.
